HackQuest
by Outenkun
Summary: Aya is a new player to the world but has quickly made new friends and mastered the use of the game. But what happens when a mysterious event leaves her with a new pair of very odd and powerfull weapons?
1. Default Chapter

Note: Yes, the title is lame, but I'm not very creative with such things.

I do not own .hack in any way. If I did, Sora would not be a kid and would be seen running around naked on a regular basis. So, in this story, Sora is not a kid.

**.Hack/Quest**

Character name?

Aya

Character job?

Twin Blade

Please create your character design…

……..

Welcome to the World!

Aya appeared before the Chaos Gate. She looked around at the peaceful scene of Mac Anu, her white hair ruffling with the slight breeze. She looked down at herself, the white hair that would be shoulder length if it didn't wrap around her face, the tattered red scarf that covered part of her face and trailed out behind her. She had light lavender eyes and small black bat wings protruding from her back. The front of her shirt was white, and exposed her stomach and made criss-crosses on her back. She had black leggings and knee high boots that had heels. Light armor covered her arms, and she had a pair of blades attached to her hands. She looked at these weapons, they where exceedingly ugly. She'd have to change them, she decided. Having no money, of course, would make this difficult. _Ill have to find someone to go to a dungeon with then._

She walked confidently into the crowd and started inspecting the different players. She spoke to a few, but most only wanted to trade. She was becoming slightly annoyed. Then, across the bridge, she spotted a player that looked worth while. He was tall, with blue hair that curled slightly at his shoulders, and ice blue eyes. He wore a type of kimono that was colored in blues and gold's. He also carried a long spear at his side. She approached him quickly and tapped on his shoulder. He turned and smiled down at her.

"Yes?"

"Are you a noob?" she asked without hesitation.

"Well, not really, no. Why do you ask?" he quirked an eyebrow slightly. "Are you in need of help?"

"I'm looking for someone to go to the dungeons with. Would you mind?"

He thought for a few moments. "Well, I suppose I could, for a price" His smile widened. "Say…5000?"

"Do I look like I have any money?"

"No, I suppose not, your member address then."

"Are you some kind of perv?"

"Who me? No!" He looks at her innocently. "I just like to collect pretty girls member addresses is all." She stared blankly at him for a moment, then turned to leave. "Hey, hey, hey! Don't leave so soon! I was only joking with you, though, I will need your member address if you wish to add me to your party. How about we split the earnings fifty fifty?"

"Alright." They quickly exchanged member addresses. "Vanyel? Your only a level 15."

"And your only a level 1." he observed.

"Fair enough, lets go."

They moved off to the Chaos Gates and Aya paused in front of them. "Never used the gates before?" Vanyel asked. Aya shook her hear in the negative. "Then allow me." He put in a keyword and they both warped to a field. "Easy enough, yes?" Aya pointed off into the distance.

"What are those?" Vanyel followed her finger to a yellow glow.

"Those? Those are portals, if you walk toward them monster will appear."

"Good." She said and jogged up to the nearest one.

"Geez, don't waste any time, do you?" Vanyel followed after her and tried to throw in a few tips when the monsters appeared. "There are a few ways to fight, this includes regular attacks, techniques, and magic. To use magic you must.." There was a burst of flames and the squealing of a monster. "Ok. You already know….well, how about techniques? To use those…." There was more shouting and squealing and several monsters died. " ……..just…never mind." He gave up and joined in the fray.

An hour and two dungeons later they returned to Mac Anu. Aya had managed to raise her level to 4, but was still giving her weapons a dark look. Vanyel, on the other hand, hadn't managed to level at all. "Next time we do this its going to be at a higher keyword level." He said, looking annoyed. "Anyway, its time for me to log off, I'd love to do this another time however." He bowed. "Farewell." And with that, he was gone.

Aya stared after him for a while, and then turned to the weapon shop. After looking for a while she purchased a slightly stronger pair of blades, though she still didn't care for them. She then moved to the item shop and proceeded to buy potions. That done, she turned back to the gates. She was feeling more confident now and still wanted a better weapon. Putting in a level 5 keyword, she was off. The level she landed in was dark, and there was lightning flashing in the sky. The sky also look broken and distorted, but Aya thought this was probably just part of the game. She ran straight to the dungeon and began her journey downward. The monsters proved to be difficult but not so that she was overwhelmed. Eventually, she reached the last floor and stepped through the door to the last room. There she found a monster larger than the rest. She charged forward and attacked. It swung at her and sent her flying across the room. Obviously, this monster was also at a higher level than the rest. She quickly healed herself and attacked again. It took a while, and almost her entire stock of potions, but eventually the creature went down. Aya was beginning to feel exhaustion in the real world now, and decided that this should be the nights last fight. But before she could exit, a loud gruff voice spoke from behind her.

"Congratulations! You have just found and defeated an event monster!" Aya turned to see the speaker. He was short, and fat, and a moderator. "For your victory you have earned the rare Crimson Blades, powerful and one of a kind!" He handed her the new blades.

"What event was this, exactly?" She asked.

"Congratulations! You have just.."

"Right, but what event?"

"Congratulations!"

"Right." She turned away from him and he gated out. She equipped her new weapons and stared at them for a while. They were black, with red markings all over. And they certainly were powerful, they also had many extra effects, such as death and no damage. It did cross her mind that they seemed to powerful for such a weak monster. But hey, they looked a lot better than her other blades.

She logged off.

This is my first submission so please review. Constructive reviews are welcome but please no flaming.


	2. Harle

Note: This story doesn't follow any timeline, so p-killing is still allowed.

You have new mail!

Hey Aya, 5:00 tonight alright?

Vanyel

(Mac Anu)

Aya logged in that night to find Vanyel waiting for her. "Hey," he said, a smile appearing on his face. "Ready to go?" Aya nodded, and for the first time Vanyel noticed the weapons. "Where did you get those things from?"

"I got them from some sort of an event in a dungeon I was at."

"Can I see them?" She nodded and handed them over. He looked over them a moment, then checked their stats. "Aya, these are at level 90! What kind of dungeon were you in!" He handed them back to her.

"It was only a level 5. How can you tell what level they are?"

"Just look here, see?" he said pointing. "But that cant be right, it must have been a glitch. What did you do to win them?"

"I fought some kind of event monster."

"And you beat it?"

"Yea."

Vanyel stood and thought for a while. "That just doesn't make since. Why such a powerful weapon for beating such a weak monster?" There was a loud crash from the bridge. They both turned to see people running from an area that seemed to be smoking. They ran forward to get a better view and heard shouting. "What's going on here?" he said, a curious tone in his voice.

"That wasn't my fault!" said a loud female voice.

"Wasn't your fault!" said another, more masculine voice. "You just cast Hell storm on Tenyo!"

Aya and Vanyel stared down at the disappearing Tenyo. "Looks like a player killer." Vanyel stated in a calm voice.

"You killed him!" the male was shouting.

"Yearrrgg! Stop shouting at me!" There was another loud explosion and the offending male came flying to land where his newly departed friend had just been. He soon started to evaporate as well. "Hyyyyaaaaa!" Came the voice. "Anyone else want to play?" They could now see the girl, who at the moment was taking up an odd poise with her wavemasters staff swinging wildly above her head. She had dark red hair that hung in two long pigtails down her back, lacy black ribbons held it in place. She wore a red and white outfit that clung to her and hung down in the front. White lace wrapped the top of her legs and she wore a red and black over jacket that ended at the bottom of her rib cage. She also wore matching gloves and boots. As Aya stared, she noticed that the girls staff was made of the same red and black material as her own weapons.

"Hey, Vanyel..." she began.

"Yea, I've noticed." he walked calmly up to the girl. "Excuse me.."

"You want some?" she bellowed, poking Vanyel in the ribcage with her staff.

"No, no, no! I was just curious as to wear you got that weapon?"

She stared blankly at him, than the staff. "I cant remember."

"Cant remember? Well, can I check the stats on it?"

"Why? You planning on stealing them?"

"Of course not! Its just that your staff seems to be made of the same material as my friends here. She acquired her weapons through some odd quest...hey!" The girl had looked around him and spotted Aya. She smiled broadly and bounced over to her. Aya stared at the bouncing girl and wondered if she was safe standing in her path, but it was too late to do anything. The girl landed flat on top of her.

"Heyooo!" The red head said, squatting on Aya's stomach.

"Get off of her!" Vanyel yelled running up to the pair. He promptly stopped when the girl turned her staff towards him.

"Come on them!" she hooted. Aya's hand shot up and grabbed the staff.

"No." she said calmly. The girl began to pout.

"Why not?" she wailed, and gave Vanyel a death glare.

"Because he is part of my group"

"Is he? Well, I wanna be part too, then!" she yelled, smiling broadly.

"I don't even know you." Aya stated, starting to feel uncomfortable under the weight of the girl.

"Ohh? The names Harle." Harle said. "So now were not strangers." She looked pleased with herself. "Now let me join!"

"Will you get off of me if I do?"

Harle seemed to notice that she was on top of Aya for the first time. "Oh." She promptly got off. "Ok, now!" she handed Aya her member address. Aya sighed and invited her to join the group. Harle quickly accepted.

"What level are you, anyway?" Aya asked.

"Level? Ha! I cant remember!" Harle beamed. Vanyel looked confused.

"You mean you don't know how to tell right? he asked.

"Not what I mean! I just cant remember." Vanyel looked up her stats and his eyes widened. Harles stat page was just a jumble of numbers.

"This has to be another glitch. I wonder if it has anything to do with those weapons..." he pulled up Ayas stats. "Well, yours are alright. I wonder what's wrong with hers?"

"Hey! I know a really cool dungeon! Wanna go?" Harle squealed. Aya nodded, and they both began to walk to the chaos gates. Vanyel followed closely behind. Harle placed in some keywords and the party was transported to a plain covered in dark red flowers. "This is my favorite field in the whole world!"

"Odd, I've never seen a field like this before." Vanyel said

"That's because its one of a kind, Darkwind made it for me when he gave me this staff!"

"I thought you didn't remember where that staff came from." he said, coldly. She looked at him confused. A pained expression came over her face.

"Did I...I cant remember." a panicked look spread over her face. "Wha...?" Aya shook her.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Harle looked confused.

"Oh! Hey! Lets go to the dungeon!" she suddenly shouted. She began running in its direction. Vanyel leaned over to Aya.

"Is she ok?"

"I'm not sure." she said, then began to follow. "Lets just watch her for now." They found her near the entrance of the dungeon a few minutes later. She had reverted back to her over energetic self again and was bouncing with impatience.

"Come on!" she squealed, running through the entrance. "There's always good stuff at the bottom!" They followed her through the various levels of the dungeon, Vanyel and Aya alternating between healing and attack, since Harle only seemed interested in making the largest explosions possible. When they reached the 7th level Vanyel was seriously wondering if their new friend was a hacker. She seemed to never actually get hit.

"Hey Harle?" he began. "Are you some kind of hacker?" She gave him a puzzled look.

"Hacker? No! Why do you ask?"

"Well, between the length of this dungeon, the fact that the field belongs to you, and the way your stats are acting..."

"But I told you already. This field was given to me. I can alter it however I want. Is the dungeon to long for you? Ill make it shorter."

"No that's not what I mean..." The walls around them began to waver and shift. "Wha..?"

"There! Now the treasures in the nest room! Come on!" Harle charged off once more.

"Hey wait!" Vanyel yelled after her, but she was already through the door.

"Can players do that?" Aya asked.

"No, they cant..." Aya stared at his worried face. "We might as well follow."

They followed the wavemaster into the room, and as she said, the gott statue stood in front of them. Harle was already sorting through the various items inside the chest. She looked over her shoulder and saw them, she strode over and pushed several items into Aya's hands. "For you!" she said, smiling.

"That's a little much for one chest, isn't it?" Vanyel asked.

Harles smile widened. "I told you there's always good stuff at the bottom!"

"Yea, but.."

"Come on! Lets go back to the root town!" she pulled out a sprite orcarina and warped out. Vanyel reluctantly followed.

(Mac Anu)

The group appeared before the chaos gates. Vanyel turned to Aya, a look of worry on his attractive face. "I should log out now." he said. "We'll meet up again tomorrow, ok?" Aya nodded and he was gone. Vanyels behavior was beginning to worry her as well. _Well,_ she thought, _there's no use in getting myself worked up. _She turned and walked towards the shops, Harle bouncing happily behind her. She sold off her extra items and restocked. Once finished, she turned to Harle.

"Hey, I'm gonna log off for the night, alright?" Harle pouted.

"Alright...your gonna come on tomorrow, right? Make sure you invite me!" she ran off towards the chaos gates, leaving Aya to log off.

Thanks to all my previous reviewers, keep it up!


	3. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own any of .hack

Note: Sorry for not having updated in so long, I compleately forgot I had this account. Well, hopefully your all still interested. Also, since .hack Gu is now out, this story is not going to have any particular timeline, and will have aspect from all three series.

Aya apeared in front of the gates of Mac Anu to find a highly emotional Harle waiting for her. She nearly burst into tears upon seeing her. "Your late!" she screamed.

"I never agreed to a time you know." She said calmley, "How long have you been waiting here anyway?"

Harle pursed her lips, a thougtfull expression on her face. "Only about three hours…though Ive been checking in every hour or so before that."

Aya just stared blankly at her, jaw slack. "Don't you ever log off?!"

"Darkwind says loging offs not needed once you're a part of the World!" She chirped happily, "So I've never loged out. Oh, Aya! He wants to see you! You have to come with me!" She began pulling the taller female towards the gate.

"Wait, you've nevet loged out? Are you even a player or is this some sort of event?" She dug her feet in making the the girl stugle and eventually give up. She looked up at her with a confused expression.

"What do you mean? Of course Im a player, Im me!" She seemed to grow even more confused, her voice raising in volume. "Look. Just meet him and youll understand everthing!" She once again began tuging, this time gaining some ground.

"Wait, we should wait for Vanyel!" Aya was starting to feel really worried at this point.

"He doesn't want to see Van, he wants to see you! Now come on!" She finally managed to drag Aya to the gate and quickly placed in the world words. The warp started before Aya could back out of it, drawing her into a tunnel of swirling colors. Her vision began fading as the tunnel seemed to crush in on her.

Aya awoke to find herself alone in a snowy field. White flakes swirled around her head, blending with her already white hair. She slowly rose to her feet, taking in her environment. The snow went on for what seemed miles, only to meet with the purple and silver horizen. She could see no portals or a dungeun, and her sprite orcarina seemed not to work. She felt…cold? But that would be imposible in a game. It was just a game, right? Her worrey came out in a low wimper, witch quickly faded into the bleak landscape. Seeing no other way out, she began walking…hopeing to find something other than snow.

She walked for what seemed hours before finally collapsing onto the ground. Her breath was shallow and her eyes began to droop. She knew your couldn't die from cold in a game but she was fearfull none the less. 'What is this place?' she wondered slowely before falling asleep.

When she next awoke she found herself covered in several thick, warm blankets. 'What the?' She quickly sat up, only to bash her head into the face of the smiling Harle. "Ow!" The red hair wailed. "Why'd you do that?!" Aya rubed her acking forehead before staring at her hands. 'It hurts…'

"Where have you been?" She asked the grumbling girl. "I warped in alone to some weird field, what the hell were the keywords you used anyway?!"

Harle giggled, already forgeting her forehead. "You'll find out!" She smiled broadly. "Now come on, Darkwinds waiting!" She once more grabed Ayas arm and started draging her towards the only door.

"Wait, Harle, I really don't like this. Where are we going?" The smaller girl didn't answer but only smilled broader. They went through several dark halls, all decorated with the same criptic symbols that were on their weapons. Finally, they came to a pair of huge double doors that looked like 10 people wouldn't be able to move them. But when Harle pushed, they opened smoothly and quietly.

"Ready?" she asked, draging Aya into the dark room. Inside was several people, though she couldn't see many features because of the light. In the center of the decaying room sat a man, his tied back dark strait hair reaching his waist. His bright red eyes stared calmly at her, making her shiver. He smiled slightly, a clawed hand coming out of his cloak in a friendly gesture.

"Welcome."


	4. Darkwind

Disclaimer: I don't own any of .hack

Notes: Chapter 3 has been updated and is now a little more gramically correct. Sorry for any mistakes, I don't have a spell check to use.

"Welcome."

Aya could only stare. The whole of the mans wardrobe was composed of the same black and red. His pale face was no exception, sporting red runes about his eyes and cheeks. He almost blended perfectly with the wall and it looked to Aya that the paterns were flowing off of him, staining the surounding walls.

She took a step back only to find that the door was no longer there. She was now sure that this land was not normal and felt strongly that the man had to be some sort of hacker. Panicing at the thought of what use they may have for her, she drew her blades.

There came a low, seductive chuckle from the man in the chair. "That wont do you any good. Trent."

Within seconds of his name being spoken Aya felt strong hands grip her wrists, bring them up even with her head. His grip was strong enough that she was sure her digital wrists would break if something wasn't done. With a wimper she let her blades fall from numb hands, only to see them disapear and reapear with the seated man. Trents grip was loosened enough at this that she was able to tug her arms free and strumble towards Harle.

'Trent" apairently was a tall muscular man with a smooth atractive face and blond hair. His hair fell to ear length and tended to fall persistantly over his right eye. He had beautifull green eyes with dark lashes that matched his green and black outfit witch looked almost military based, pants wraped in boots little lower than his knees and an open hip length over coat over a tight under shirt. He gave her a soft smile as she glared at him.

"Don't be afraid Aya." She heard the girl say, her usual cheerfull grin plastered on her face. Afraid? Aya sckowled. She was way beyond afraid. She wanted nothing more than to run as far away as she could from this place. The World shouldn't make her feel like this, it shouldn't hurt. Something was very much wrong with the situation and she didn't like it at all. She tightly screwed her eyes shut, hopeing it was all just some horrible dream.

"Its not." She heard the low, cool voice of the man she now asumed was Darkwind. Opening her eyes slightly, she turned her glare towards his smirking face. His only response was another low chuckle. "Relax, were not here to fight. Were here to offer you a unique propisition you will not find anywere else. How would you like to have ultimate control over the World? To be able to go where ever you want without restriction, to create your own personal lands. To be able to gain power no normal player could without the restictions of levels. Not even the mods would be able to stop you nor delete you."

Ayas glare tuned into a look of surprise, he was a hacker, she was sure of it now. These people, including Harle, had to be the same. Had they accepted his offer? She wasn't exacally a perfect citizen but stuff like this did make her quite a bit suspitious. "Whats the catch?"

He smiled, "The only catch is that you must follow me and complete whatever task I may put to you."

She snorted, "This just sounds like some ploy to gain yourself more power."

"True, but wouldn't it be worth it?"

"Look, I joined this game to play, I don't have time to be your pon. I have a life outside of all this."

His smile broudened, becoming a most evil looking smirk. "Im afraid that's no longer true."

"What do you mean by that?!" She nearly shouted, is this what Harle was talking about?

"You no longer have need to log off, you have become part of the World. You will eat here, sleep here, and you may even form a 'real' relationship here. Your digital body has become your real one."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, it was rediculus! "That's bullshit!" she was screaming now, "Let me the hell out of here!"

"If you wish," he stated calmly, a gate apearing before her. "Im sure youll come to understand soon enough." She flung one last glare in his derection before warping out. She wouldn't give him the chance to change his mind.

"Is it really ok to let her go like that?" one of the shadows asked the seated figure.

"It will be fine, besides, she no choice now does she? Now, Trent, you shall follow and befriend her. She is to be your partner after all." There was a loud grown from Harle as the blond man nodded his agreement with a small nod.

"I wanna be Ayas partner!" she screeched. "That's so unfair!"

There was another chuckle. "Relax Harle, you wont be completely without her after all."

Aya apeared in front of the warp in Mac Anu for the second time today. She was upset and scared, and fully prepared to leave the game. She could mail Vanyel about her reasons later after all. Choosing the log out option on her list she prepared for the slight disorientation asociated with it. But…nothing happened. She tried twice more before going into a panic. "Oh no…."

"Well, well." Aya snaped her head up to see two altogether unfriendly looking players sneering at her. "It looks like weve found another noob to play with, why don't you come with us sweetness?" The taller the the two smirked while his companion giggled.

"No thanks." She said darkly, not liking the attitude of the two.

"We never said you had a choice in the matter." The shorted man laughed, grabing her arm and draging her towards the warp gate.

"I said no!" She practically growled the words, her day was not getting any better. The second, taller player added his stength to the pull, suceccfully making the warp and entering in his chosen words.

She landed with the two in a desert area, serrounded with cactus and portals. "Now," said one. "Lets have some fun." Said the other, drawing their weapons.

'Shit,' she thought, these players were oviouly of a higher level than her and she didn't want to know what would happen if she died at this point. She went to draw her own blades only relize with horror that Darkwind still had them. 'Double shit…'

A broudsword came down, slashing her down the front as she tried to jump out of the way. A searing pain engulfed her and she fell to her knees. She grasped at the injury trying to make the pain stop but only felt wetness instead of releaf. She stared down at her hands in disbeleaf…she was acually bleeding!


End file.
